Fire Emblem: Support Conversations
by DivineJudgment
Summary: A compilation of various different support conversations with many different pairings from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Based on a topic from GameFAQ's. Chapter 7: Volug/Aran
1. Micaiah and Pelleas

**Author's Note:** So this entire story started with a thread made on GameFAQ's about two years ago. Wow, it's been a while. On this particular thread, everyone would go around making unique support conversations for character pairs. Some were humorous (especially whoever wrote the Shinon and Gatrie ones) and others were more serious (*cough*mine*cough*) but it was a lot of fun to do. I had posted two of mine on Fanfiction two years ago (Micaiah/Pelleas + Pelleas/Soren) but never updated. Now, I've edited them and released them again along with my next chapter- Soren/Ilyana. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't worry, you won't have to wait two years to get the next chapter!

I always enjoy people reviewing my stories. It helps me get a sense of what I did right and what I did wrong. For example, people have said my Micaiah/Pelleas one gives a great example of what it would actually be like, while my Pelleas/Soren chapter was pretty lackluster. So please, help me out- tell me at least one thing I did well and one thing I could improve on. This way, I'm constantly becoming a better author. Thanks so much!

---

**Micaiah/Pelleas- C Support**

**Micaiah:** Your majesty! Please don't strain yourself!

**Pelleas:** M'lady, I am fine! You should be worrying about yourself!

**(If Pelleas **_**is**_** wounded)**

**Micaiah:** You don't look fine! Look at that gash on your arm!

**Pelleas:** Lady Micaiah, please do not worry about it. I will simply arrange for Laura to come-

**Micaiah**: That will take too long ! I can take care of this myself, your highness. _(Prepares to use Sacrifice)_

**Pelleas:** Micaiah, please! I can't have you hurt here. Not now! Where would we go if you overexerted yourself?

**Micaiah:** I guess you are right. I'm sorry. I just cannot stand to see you hurt...

**(if Pelleas **_**isn't**_** wounded)**

**Micaiah:** I can't worry about myself! What about Daein?

**Pelleas:** M'lady, do not forget that I am fighting for Daein as well! It's just as much my country as it is yours!

**Micaiah:** Of course, your majesty. I had forgotten who I have been fighting alongside. Now, we must focus on the approaching foes!

**Pelleas:** For Daien!

**Micaiah:** For Daien!

**Micaiah/Pelleas- B Support**

**Micaiah:** Your Majesty! It's truly an honor to be able to fight alongside you!

**Pelleas:**I could say the same about you, m'lady! Your skill with light magic are quite exceptional.

**Micaiah:** _(blushes)_ Thank you, your highness. But, you cannot give me all of the credit. Your ability with dark tomes is impeccable!

**Pelleas:** Why thank you, Lady Micaiah. Micaiah...

**Micaiah:** Hm?

**Pelleas:** Would you... like to stick together during this fight? I cannot bear to see you return from battle injured. It would please me to be able to watch over you.

**Micaiah:** _(nods)_ That would great, my Lord.

**Pelleas:** Well then, shall we test our strength against the oncoming opponents?

**Micaiah:** We shall.

**Micaiah/Pelleas- A Support**

**Pelleas: **M'lady, may we... talk? Just for a few moments?

**Micaiah:** Of course, your majesty! But we must be quick, our enemies will not wait for us to end our idle banter.

**Pelleas:** Indeed. Lady Micaiah... there is something I must say.

**Micaiah:** What is it, my lord?

**Pelleas:** I want to fight by you. I want to fight your side for the rest of my life. I would give up everything for your love.

**Micaiah:** Pelleas...

**Pelleas:** Augh, I knew it was hopeless. Excuse me, Micaiah. I need to-

**Micaiah:** Your Majesty, wait! I know your heart. I know that it is filled with honesty, hope and loyalty to your kingdom. But, with everything else, would there be room for me?

**Pelleas:** M'lady, you don't quite know my heart completely. That honesty, that hope and all that loyalty... it comes from you! Your dedication to the people of Daein gave me the strength I needed to feel that way. Without you, all of those emotions would disappear.

**Micaiah:** Your majesty...

**Pelleas: **Micaiah... I love you. And I am inquiring if you loved me too.

**Micaiah:** Yes, I do. My noble princce- no! My noble king of Daein.

**Epilogue:**

**Priestess of Dawn- Micaiah**

Crowned 15th Queen of Daein, Micaiah, along with her noble husband, ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity.

**Spirit Charming Sage- Pelleas**

Although he revealed his lack of loyal blood, Pelleas, along with his wife, Micaiah, took over the role of King of Daein and ruled the kingdom for the rest of his life.

---

**Author's Note:**

Next Pairing: _Pelleas/Soren _(I wanna make a comment but I can't cause of stupid spoilers... darn you, spoilers!!)

-DivineJudgment


	2. Pelleas and Soren

**Author's Note:** I remade this chapter, so I hope you enjoy the suddle improvements. I changed their A-Rank Support almost completely (except for the beginning) because I got a lot negative feedback on it. So, I felt it needed to be changed. I feel that it has been improved but still not quite perfected. So enjoy it for what it's worth! Please read and review so that I can learn what I did well and what I should improve on for the next Support Conversation!

---

**Pelleas/Soren- C Support**

**Pelleas:** That- that mark! On your forehead! That can't be! The Spirit Protection?!

**Soren:** What are you blathering about?

**Pelleas: **You mean... that mark is not the Spirit Protection?

**Soren:** I'm sorry, but I know nothing of this "spirit protection".

**Pelleas: **But if it's not the Spirit Protection, then what is it?

**Soren:** I don't feel the need to explain anything to you.

**(Soren leaves)**

**Pelleas: **Wait! Oh, what's the use?

**Pelleas/Soren- B Support**

**Pelleas:** You again! Please, answer my question!

**Soren:** Hmm? Oh, you. ...Very well, but this is only once.

**Pelleas:** So be it.

**Soren: **This is a Brand.

**Pelleas: **You... you are a Branded?

**Soren:** Does that bother you, oh high and mighty Prince?

**Pelleas:** No, no! It's just that...

**Soren:** Never mind. Let us focus solely on the fights to come.

**Pelleas: **O-of course...

**Pelleas/Soren- A Support**

**Pelleas:** Soren, I truly am sorry for intruding into your personal life. It was rude of me to do so.

**Soren:** You can forget about that. It is in the past now.

**Pelleas:** I suppose you are right. I am sorry...

**Soren:** You really do have to stop apologizing all of the time.

**Pelleas:** Oh, of course. You have my sincerest apolo-

**Soren:** You cannot break a habit, can you?

**Pelleas:** I guess I can not. Soren, what do you plan on accomplishing after the war?

**Soren:** After the war? I haven't quite gotten the time to think about it. Why do you ask?

**Pelleas:** Well, I guess I'm just curious. I am sorry if that bothers you.

**Soren:** You apologized again. ...I guess we'll have to fix that once this is all over, won't we?

**Pelleas:** We?

**Soren: **Why not? You are a king and with Izuka gone, you must need a tactician.

**Pelleas:** But why would you help me? You're normally so... distant.

**Soren:** If you must know, there is someone in the Royal Family who I wish to talk to. Your mother in fact.

**Pelleas:** My mother?

**Soren:** Do not worry about that. Let us finish this, shall we?

**Pelleas:** Thank you, Soren. My... friend.

**Epilogue:**

**Spirit Charming Sage- Pelleas**

After revealing his lack of loyal blood, Pelleas joined Micaiah's league of trusted advisors along with his closest friend, Soren. Together, they rapidly expanded the kingdom of Daein and lived the rest of their days in the lap of luxury.

**Silent Master of Winds- Soren**

Through his tactical genius, he and his closest friend saw over the restoration and expansion of Daein. Though he had lost Ike, he knew he had found another one to call friend.

**---**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the corny and somewhat fluffy ending! By the way, even if I do a boy/boy or girl/girl support conversation, there will be no romance between them. So I apologize to all of the Soren/Ike fans out there, but there shall be no yaoi or yuri in my tales. Please leave me a review, no matter how long!

The next Support Pairing is: _Soren/Ilyana_!

-DivineJudgment


	3. Soren and Ilyana

**Author's Note:** So after nine months of waiting, I finally update this story! Hehe, yeah sorry about that. This will be updated pretty randomly. Mostly when I write really heavy, angsty stories (like I just did for the last, like, week) I will take a break and write these. I've also been replaying Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn again and I thought "hey, why not update my fanfiction?". And that's how this came about. I made this one a bit more humorous than before but I fail at humor so sorry if it's kinda suckish. Anyways, please review and tell me how I did so I can get better at writing these!

---

**Soren/Ilyana- C Support**

**Ilyana: **So hungry... must have..._meat._

**Soren: **What exactly are you blathering on about?

**Ilyana:**Y-you! Do you have meat? Food? I must consume something or I shall die on the battlefield!

**Soren: **By Ashera, calm down. Take this.

**Ilyana: **...you are surely joking. What do you expect me to use this for?

**Soren:** I expect you to eat it, fool. It is called a Vulnerary- it will assist in keeping your strength up during the heat of battle. Try it.

**Ilyana:** ...Well I suppose it isn't bad. I must remember to try this again sometime.

**Soren:** Now, is your hunger sated, Ilya-

**Ilyana:** Oh my poor stomach...

**Soren:** Ashera, help this cursed soul... *sigh*

**Soren/Ilyana- B Support**

**Ilyana:** Soren, we meet again! Do you happen to be carrying any-

**Soren:** Before you complete your sentence the answer is no. I do not happen to be carrying any mutton on me, nor did I pack any spare rations. Does that answer your question?

**Ilyana: **Actually, I was going to request another Vulnerary.

**Soren:** You truly wish to eat another Vulnerary? But why?

**Ilyana:** Well, I found my stomach craving another Vulnerary soon after I finished my last one. And I knew you always had spare medicine on hand so I thought...

**Soren:** ...Very well then. I've noticed your battle skills have improved greatly since I fed you the last time. Here, take this.

**Ilyana: **This isn't a Vulnerary. Soren, what do you call this concoction?

**Soren: **It is called an Elixir. It's a magical potion that grants the user extra stamina during battle. I believe it will help you greatly, seeing as how you continue to faint.

**Ilyana:** Thank you, Soren. That is very thoughtful of you. I will fight my hardest...for you.

**Soren/Ilyana- A Support**

**Ilyana:** Soren, I must ask. How do you remain so vigilant throughout the battle? I get so sleepy halfway through...

**Soren: **Well, if you must know, I get to sleep early and eat a healthy meal the night before as well as the morning of the siege.

**Ilyana:** But I do the same and I always am tired. What could I possibly be doing wrong?

**Soren:** What exactly do you believe is a healthy meal, Ilyana?

**Ilyana:** I normally eat a chicken, soup, bread and then leftovers for dessert. Why?

**Soren:** Wait, you consume an entire chicken every meal?

**Ilyana: **Sometimes two if I am extremely famished. Why do you ask? Is that so peculiar?

**Soren:** ...Frankly, yes. It is. But I believe I know why you are so often fatigued. When a human eats too much, their body becomes incredibly tired. Even when they sleep, they wake up just to desire to fall to sleep again. That coupled with such a rapid metabolism assures that you will remain exhausted all the time.

**Ilyana: **So, you're saying I need to eat less? But I love food...

**Soren:** I did not say to stop eating. Just eat differently. Try a more varied variety of food, such as vegetables and fruit.

**Ilyana:** Alright, I'll try that, Soren. Thank you. I guess I should be going...

**Soren:** Wait a moment. ...I happen to have some meat, if you would like it.

**Ilyana: **But I thought-

**Soren:** Vegetables and fruit are important... but a little protein never hurt.

**Ilyana:** Soren, you are a true friend. Thank you...

**Epilogue:**

**Ilyana- Wandering Sage**

With her expertise in cuisine and her partner's in tactics, they traveled the world to help the less fortunate learn of the finer things in life.

**Soren- Silent Master of Winds**

With his unmatched tactical genius, Soren and his partner traversed the world in order to spread their advice to nations in need.

---

Next Couple: _Ilyana/Edward_ (hehe the meat lovers- that'll be fun)

Trust me, you won't have to wait another year for the next chapter. Maybe a day or two but I think that's an okay trade off.

-DivineJudgment


	4. Ilyana and Edward

**Author's Note:** Well, this was certainly a fun chapter to write! The two meat lovers together in eternal supporthood! Anyways, this is much more humorous than my first two and even more so than my last chapter!

Enjoy and please make sure to review when you're finished reading- it makes me want to write even more!

---

**Ilyana/Edward- C Support**

**Edward: **What a wonderful day for a spar, eh Ilyana? ...Ilyana, is something wrong?

**Ilyana:** Hungry. Need... _meat_.

**Edward:** Ooh, meat. What a glorious food! You can roast it over an open fire or put it on bread for a sandwich or even... wait, what am I saying? Ilyana, you distracted me with all of your meat talk!

**Ilyana:** Edward, please tell me you have meat. _Please!_

**Edward:** Uh, sorry Ilyana, but I don't seem to be carrying any meat on me. _(who does?)_

**Ilyana:** But, Eddie, I need _food._

**Edward:** Yeah, I know. But where are we supposed to find any food out here in the middle of- hey! Cut that out! My hand is not an entree!

**Ilyana:** Mmm, tasty. Thank you, Eddie.

**Edward:** ...Something is terribly wrong with you, Ilyana.

**Ilyana/Edward- B Support**

**Ilyana:** Oh, Eddie... we meet again.

**Edward:** Morning, Ilyana. What a beautiful day out, huh? And before you ask- no, I do _not _have any meat.

**Ilyana:** I wasn't going to ask that.

**Edward:** You weren't? But you were begging me for food last time we saw each other! You almost went cannibal for a minute...

**Ilyana:** You already gave me food. I only ask once for each person- I don't want to be rude.

**Edward:** You're doing a _real_ good job of that by the way. Wait, is that why you travel so much? Because you run out of people to supply you with food?

**Ilyana:** That sounds about right. I never get full so I am always on the move for more food.

**Edward: **That sounds kinda rough...

**Ilyana/Edward- A Support**

**Edward:** Ilyana, we reunite once more!

**Ilyana:** Oh, good day, Eddie! How are you feeling? Isn't the weather so pleasant?

**Edward:** How am _I_ feeling? How are _you_ feeling? You look so energized today! You're acting so...normal.

**Ilyana:** Well, someone treated me to a big breakfast, so I guess I feel...slightly full.

**Edward:** What?! Someone cooked for you? Who was this person? Was it Gatrie? That pervert probably was just trying to flirt with a beautiful young girl like you! I can't believe he-

**Ilyana:** It was not Gatrie.

**Edward:** Excuse me?

**Ilyana:** It was a dear friend of mine- Zihark. In fact, this morning's meal has marked his twenty third meal for me so far!

**Edward:** Twenty three meals? How much do you eat exactly Ilyana? _(Though I'm not entirely sure I want to know...)_

**Ilyana: **For breakfast I had a loaf of bread with jam, a loaf of bread without jam, a bowl of vegetables, a bowl of fruit and a bowl of scrambled eggs. To drink I had two glasses of fresh milk.

**Edward:** Honestly? And that is what it takes to make you only slightly full?

**Ilyana:** Yes, it appears so.

**Edward:** Well, I will not allow you to be only a tiny bit full anymore! Ilyana, anytime you're not completely stuffed you come to me and I'll feed you until you are overflowing with satisfaction!

**Ilyana:** You would do that for me, Eddie?

**Edward:** Of course, Ily. We're best friends, aren't we?

**Ilyana:** Yes, I guess we are, aren't we? Thank you, Eddie.

**Epilogue:**

**Wandering Sage- Ilyana**

Ilyana returned to travel with the merchant caravan with her boyfriend. They traversed the entire continent, becoming world renowned gourmets and tasting the finest cuisine in every nook and cranny.

**Blade of Justice- Edward**

Edward, along with his girlfriend, traveled along with a merchant caravan. They scoured the world to satisfy his woman's never ending desire for meat.

---

**Author's Note:** For my fellow Ilyana lovers out there (do we have a cool name or anything?) you might recognize an actual reference to the game in here! In Radiant Dawn, if you talk to Zihark with Ilyana, one of them mentions how Zihark has fed Ilyana 23 times in total so I thought I would give a little shout out to them!! (I am a total Zilyana fan, by the way)

Next Pairing: Edward/Micaiah (I personally like them together, but that's just me...)

-DivineJudgment


	5. Edward and Micaiah

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentines Day! Or, if you're like me, Happy Single's Awareness Day! Yes, I am single (by choice) but don't worry- I'll get me a good girlfriend one of these days, hehe. I mean I love someone and everything but... oh, this is no time for that! Anyways, this chapter we have Edward/Micaiah- a couple that is slowly growing into one of my favorites! Edward is reckless, goofy and naive and Micaiah is mature, slightly serious and knowledgeable. They're opposite in many ways but that's why they're perfect for each other! But you know Edward would never cheat on you seeing as how loyal he is (just look how cozy he gets next to Leonardo in the actual game...er, forget I said that). Anyways- on with the fluff!

---

**Edward/Micaiah- C Support**

**Edward:** Hey there, Micaiah! It's a beautiful day for a battle, don't you think?

**Micaiah:** How can it be a beautiful day when there is so much bloodshed involved? I can hardly stand it...

**Edward:** Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't get any sort of an adrenaline rush?

**Micaiah:** Adrenaline...rush? What do you mean?

**Edward:** You know, an adrenaline rush. The heat of the sun's rays beating down on you, the burst of energy you get as you swing your saber through the air, the way it slices through the enemies armor- it's all so thrilling!

**Micaiah:** You truly are a strange soul, Edward. Aren't you scared of being injured?

**Edward: **Nah, not a chance! When I'm out on the battlefield, I'm invincible! Nothing can harm me!

**Micaiah:** Hehe, Edward you are truly an incredible boy.

**Edward**: Oh stop it! You're making me blush!

**Edward/Micaiah- B Support**

**Edward:** Oh hi, Micaiah! What brings you up to the frontlines, hmm?

**Micaiah:** The frontlines? Oh, I suppose I have wandered my way to the front. I guess I have not been paying much attention to my direction.

**Edward:** And why is that?

**Micaiah:** Well, I am highly curious about something.

**Edward:** I'm listening.

**Micaiah:** I saw that scar that runs across your arm earlier in the battle. Does it not bother you to have scars from battle? I can heal it for you, if you would li-

**Edward:** No! Don't even _think_ of touching this scar! To me, these scars show that deep down, I'm a warrior. That I was brave enough to stand up for my country- to take a stand and fight for our freedom. To me, a battle scar is a symbol of courage.

**Micaiah:** That is quite a profound statement coming from you, Edward.

**Edward:** Maybe you are rubbing off on me, eh?

**Micaiah:** Yes, maybe so...

**Edward/Micaiah- A Support**

**Edward:** I see you are gracing us again with your presence on the frontlines, your Highness?

**Micaiah:** What? Oh not again. It seems I was lost in thought once more. How pathetic.

**Edward:** What- or should I say _who_- are you thinking about?

**Micaiah:** Wh-what?! I-I wasn't thinking about anyone!!

**Edward:** You are! Come on- who is it? Is it that flirt, Sothe? Or maybe the suave Leonardo? Eww, don't tell me you were thinking about Nolan, were you?

**Micaiah:** Of course I was not! The man I was thinking about was... wait! I am _not_ telling you this!

**Edward:** At least let me guess!

**Micaiah:** ...all right. But I will not be giving any hints, hear me?

**Edward:** I won't need any! Is he strong?

**Micaiah:** ...yes. Very much so, in fact.

**Edward:** Let me see...is he good looking?

**Micaiah:** If he was not, would I be thinking about him?

**Edward: **...I know who it is. It's me, isn't it?

**Micaiah:** How did you know?!

**Edward:** Well, you said that he was strong and told me it wasn't Sothe, Leonardo or Nolan. When we talked the first time, you called me an incredible boy after we talked about my invincibility. But when I was completely sure was when you answered me the second time. In our last conversation I told you that you were rubbing off on me. Well when you gave me the answer to my last guess apparently I wasn't the only one being rubbed off on. You answered exactly as I would.

**Micaiah:** As a matter of fact, I _was_ thinking of you. Does that trouble you?

**Edward:** Not a chance. In fact, I have been thinking about you too, Micaiah. After all, every queen needs a king.

**Micaiah:** Edward... thank you.

**Epilogue:**

**Priestess of Dawn- Micaiah**

Crowned 15th Queen of Daein upon Pelleas' request. Along with her loyal husband by her side, they ushered in a golden age for Daein.

**Blade of Justice- Edward**

Even after wedding Daein's queen, he insisted they live in a common house to communicate better with needs of her kingdom's people. Together they expanded their kingdom as far as they could and they became known across the land for their devotion to the common people.

---

**Author's Note:** I have no comment as to this chapter- except that I want to find all of my fellow Edward/Micaiah fans out there! Edcaiah for the win! And I hope I converted a few people here! If I did tell me- I'll start something on my profile about it, just for fun!

Next Couple: Micaiah/Volug (the melodic maiden and the mysterious monster man- how adorable!)


	6. Micaiah and Volug

**Author's Note:** This was both an extremely fun and an extremely hard chapter to write. This features Volug and if you have ever played Radiant Dawn, he speaks only in the ancient language. However, the ancient language is really just a fancy font so even if I copied it, it would show up completely normal. So what I did is mixed up his words but left the first and last letters the same (I heard somewhere you can still easily read it if it is written like that). Aren't I clever? Well, not really. But appreciate it, because it took FOREVER to word it right so that half of the words weren't normal (two to three letter words are the same because you can't mix the middle letters).

Please enjoy all of the fluffiness of this couple and review of course! It always matters...on the inside...deep down. Somewhere.

---

**Micaiah/Volug- C Support**

**Micaiah:** Volug, it is nice to see you fighting so hard out here on the battlefields. How are you faring?

**Volug: **I feel fnie, hevower my crencon leis wtih you. Hvae you any wnuods?

**Micaiah:** No. I have taken great care to stay out of harm's way. It is troubling to see you fight so hard and receive so many scars. Doesn't it bother you to be injured so often?

**Volug:** Not relaly. I am mreley a vaslle taht is yuros to tairn and tsos aidse wehn you hvae finsihed.

**Micaiah:** I would never think of you as that! You are as valuable as any other member of this team!

**Volug:** Wathveer you wsih to tnihk of melsyf as.

**Micaiah:** Volug... your soul is so sad. What has made you this way?

**Micaiah/Volug- B Support**

**Micaiah:** Volug, you look good today. Wonderful weather, hmm? Would you like some assistance in battle? You know I can always help you whenever the need arrives and-

**Volug:** Maiciah, waht is truobilng you? You seem distraghut.

**Micaiah:** Well, you always seem so downcast so today I thought I would make an effort to support you and try to brighten your spirits to the best of my abilities.

**Volug:** Spimly snantdig bedise you geivs me snetrgth, Maiciah. Undernstad?

**Micaiah:** Hmm? What do you mean, Volug?

**Volug:** Heh, mybae it is stlil too ealry to cmoe out and tlel you my ture thugoths. Godboye...

**Micaiah:** Volug, you are so strong. I admire that greatly...

**Micaiah/Volug- A Support**

**Micaiah:** Volug, I need to speak to you. Right now.

**Volug: **Vrey wlel tehn. But mkae it qicuk. Our emeneis wlil not wiat.

**Micaiah:** Do not worry about that. Volug, what has made such a strong person?

**Volug:** Pordan?

**Micaiah:** Nothing ever seems to affect you too greatly and even in the most dire of situations, you remain cool and calm. You are strong-willed and calculating and can protect anyone you please. How do you do it?

**Volug:** I gesus taht is jsut how I baheve. Is sotemhing worng wtih tath?

**Micaiah:** No, no! Nothing is wrong with it! You are just someone I have such strong feelings for- feelings of respect and admirance, of course!

**Volug:** Amdirance? You amdire me, Maiciah?

**Micaiah:** Wh-what?! I mean, of course I admire you! Not in that way, though. Certainly not. ...And why do you have such a peculiar smirk on your face, Volug? Do you take pleasure in seeing me exasperated, hm?

**Volug:** You hvae dnoe waht no oethr colud do. You hvae mleted my forzen hreat.

**Micaiah**: Volug, I...

**Volug:** Alolw me to sapek for us btoh. Ahem... Micaiah, I love you.

**Epilogue:**

**Priestess of Dawn- Micaiah**

Crowned 15th Queen of Daein at Pelleas' request. Along with her laguz husband, she created a kingdom where all races were whole-heartedly accepted.

**Black Wolf of the Sands- Volug**

At the end of the war, Volug carried his Branded wife to her throne in his wolf form. Together, the made the kingdom one of sublime acceptance among beorc, laguz and Branded alike.

---

**Author's Note:** Hmm, looking back I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. Once I start doing retakes of my chapter (which will be after I've done many many more chapters- probably around 20-30) I may start with this one.

Oh, if Volug seemed out of character, sorry to say he actually does act like this. He is generally cold and distant but actually makes jokes during actual support conversations. So if he seems like a smart aleck or something, he actually is that way in game- you just can't tell, hehe.

Next Pairing: Volug/Aran

-DivineJudgment


	7. Volug and Aran

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay- not a whole lot of inspiration for this pairing. It's hard to come up with ideas for characters who weren't in Path of Radiance and don't even so much as look at each other in game without supports. *sigh*

---

**Volug/Aran- C Support**

**Aran:** Volug, you seem to abolish these enemies so effortlessly. How do you dispatch these foes so easily?

**Volug:** (Heh, so you believe you are weak?)

**Aran:** Pardon? I'm afraid I don't speak the ancient tongue.

**Volug:** ...Very well. I will try to talk normal. A man with little self esteem lacks the courage and the will to fight.

**Aran:** That's a bit-

**Volug:** Harsh? Heh, you are quite naive to the troubles found in this world, aren't you?

**Aran:** What?! No, I merely-

**Volug:** Forget it. We must focus on our foes.

**Aran:** Oh, yes. I suppose you're right.

**Volug:** (what a foolish boy...)

---

**Volug/Aran- B Support**

**Aran:** Volug, there you are!

**Volug:** Hm, what is it?

**Aran:** Well, I was hoping you could help me dispatch these foes.

**Volug:** Assistance? What for?

**Aran:** I cannot take on an entire army on my own!

**Volug:** There are others around you. Micaiah fights on her own, and Sothe as well. What makes you so special that you need help, hm?

**Aran:** Not everyone can be as strong as Micaiah and Sothe, Volug

**Volug:** Why do you believe you cannot stand against your foes?

**Aran:** I could die! These enemies could take my life from me!

**Volug:** Fear is only in our minds.

**Aran:** Excuse me?

**Volug:** Fear is something our minds create. They are simply an illusion. It is up to us to dispel the illusions.

**Aran:** Volug, that was quite a bold statement.

**Volug:** I figure I could help you with facing your fears, if you would like.

**Aran:** Yes, that would be helpful.

**Volug:** But remember, I will not always be there to fight your battles for you.

**Aran:** Right.

**Volug/Aran- A Support**

**Aran:** Ha! Cha! Kyah!

**Volug:** Seems like you have been practicing.

**Aran:** Oh, Volug, you scared me! Um, yes I've been practicing my fighting in my spare time. It helps during the heat of battle to keep my energy up.

**Volug:** And keeping your energy up does what?

**Aran:** It allows us to stay on our guard at all times and protect the ones we love!

**Volug:** Like Laura?

**Aran:** Yes, sir! Like Laur- hey wait! You tricked me!

**Volug:** Well, you do admire her, do you not?

**Aran:** That doesn't matter! ...Hey, wait! You're trying to distract me! No! I must remain focused!

**Volug:** Very good. You passed.

**Aran:** Hm?

**Volug:** You. Passed. You were correct- that was a test. A test to see just how long I could maintain your focus. And to do so, I needed something to fluster you. Laura was a prime candidate for the job.

**Aran:** That was an exam?

**Volug:** Yes. True, you did take quite some time before you realized but at least you realized at one point or another. Therefore, you passed. You no longer need me to teach you.

**Aran:** Yes, I do.

**Volug**: And why do you think that?

**Aran**: There are so many things I will need help with! Historical knowledge, how to befriend the laguz and...how to propose to Laura.

**Volug:** Hehe, well if you need help with all that, I guess we should start now, huh? After all, who knows just how short or long this war will truly be?

**Aran:** Thank you, teacher.

**Black Wolf of the Sands- Volug**

Volug stayed in Daein for a year to council his friend through the hardships of marriage. He returned to Hatari to find his own lover awaiting him with open arms.

**Loyal Halberdier- Aran**

Aran finally married his childhood sweetheart and lived a peaceful life thanks to the counseling of his friend and teacher. He remains loyal to his friends and his family to this day.

---

**Author's Note:** This ended up a bit fluffier than I expected. Sorry if the whole teacher thing is overused or something but it's hard to come up with ideas for characters that never speak in-game. And Aran/Laura is adorable, so I had to include it.

Next Pairing: Aran/Laura

-DivineJudgment


End file.
